Seeing Double
by Hikaru2322
Summary: As far as Kanda was concerned, he didn't have any relatives. That all changed when he met his long lost twin brother, Fang. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

It was nighttime, and the Flock had taken a break in the forest for the night. They had no idea what they were going to do next.

"Max, I'm cold." Angel whispered. They had built a fire for the night, but it was still chilly. Max felt heartbroken and tired as well.

"It'll be okay sweetie." She wrapped her arms protectively around Angel in hopes of giving the younger some warmth.

Suddenly, they heard explosions in the distance.

"Erasers?!" Fang wondered aloud. They all tensed for battle. The explosions got louder and louder. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and a bullet-like object struck a nearby tree. Stars began to rapidly cover the tree until it exploded. A huge machine came upon the flock.

They were all ready to fly away, but something stopped the monster. A human-like figure with a huge sword sliced the creature in half and it disappeared.

"Are you all okay?" The person asked. He had a long white cloak, white hair that was spiked in the back, a huge sword in his right hand, a large scar over his left eye, and a monocle-like thing that covered it. Because of the cloak, they couldn't see his left arm.

"I think so." Max managed to say.

"That's good." The stranger sighed with relief. The monocle covering his eye disappeared. His cloak disappeared once the sword appeared to disappear into the place where his left arm should have been. He was wearing a black coat and black pants. The coat had red accents and an intricate cross design on it.

"My name is Allen Walker."

* * *

I apologize that the first chapter is so short. I know that this idea of Kanda and Fang being twins has been done before. BUT THIS ONE IS YULLEN! YAYS!!!!!! ^^ I hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I also need to apologize for Kanda's OOCness. He's much too talkative…… -_-

The newest chapter of DGM also kinda ruins my plans. But I'm going to keep it up with what I had originally planned.

* * *

Max and the Flock stared at the strange boy. He looked at their small camp. But when his eyes rested on Fang, his expression turned to that of shock.

"Perhaps you all should come with me." He said.

"Why should we?!" Fang glared. Allen's shocked face softened into a warm smile.

"Well, for one thing, you won't have to sleep outside." _Good point_. "And, there's someone you might want to meet."

The rest of the Flock all looked at Max. Wondering if they should trust the stranger. She nodded her head in approval. They set off and followed the exorcist. After some time of walking, they happened upon a small cabin. Allen opened the door and led the flock inside.

"Oi. Moyashi. Took you long enough." An older male with long navy hair tied in a ponytail with glaring cobalt eyes said when they entered. He was currently sitting on the couch in the supposed living room of the small cabin. He didn't have a shirt on, but his chest was bandaged. It was clear that the wound was new because the bandages were stained with blood. (A/N: It's covering his tattoo.) Oh, and he looked identical to Fang.

"Sorry Kanda." Allen apologized. Kanda noticed the Flock, and then Fang.

"What the fuck!?!?!?" he yelled and grabbed his Japanese katana that was resting on the table.

"Kanda! Don't! It's fine! They're human!" _Mostly_. Max thought.

"Che." He still held on to his sword. But relaxed a little. "So, who are they?" he asked.

"I'm Max." She started. "This is Angel, Iggy, Gasman, Nudge, and Fang."

"Kanda." He glared back.

"Kanda……"

"Yu Kanda. But DON'T you DARE call me by my first name." he threatened.

"Kanda, I think he might be your twin brother!" Allen smiled happily.

"Che. Impossible. I DON'T have a family. You know that. You know about the second generation exorcist project. That's not possible!" Kanda yelled.

"True. But maybe were taken at birth. Maybe-"

"Excuse me." Max interrupted. "What are you guys talking about?" Allen sighed.

"We're exorcists." He explained. "That monster you saw was an Akuma. An evil machine bent on destroying mankind. We exorcists use innocence to destroy them."

"And the second generation exorcist project?"

"Nothing." Kanda glared. After some silence, Allen spoke up.

"I'm going to call Komui!" he smiled. "Kanda, I hope you don't mind, I'm going to use your golem!" he happily skipped out of the room and left Kanda alone with the Flock. Kanda focused his glare on Fang.

"I don't care if you really are related to me." He was NOT in a good mood. "I DON'T have a family." He walked away to the upper level and slammed the single bedroom door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nice to finally sleep inside. Max and the rest of the Flock were slightly irritated by Kanda's behavior.

Max woke up to the smell of food in the morning. She stumbled from her spot on the floor into the kitchen. Allen was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning!" he smiled.

"Morning." She managed to mumble. She looked around and noticed that Kanda wasn't around. "Where's the grump?" she asked.

"Kanda?" Allen was a little shocked, which he shouldn't be, by Max's description. "He's outside."

"What's his problem?"

"Well, Kanda's always been like that. He almost killed me when we first met." Allen said rather cheerfully.

"What!?!?!" Max couldn't believe the white haired boy's words. "Then why are you two still friends?!"

"_Well._" Allen began. "Some _things_ happened." _Weird._ Max thought. It wasn't long before the rest of the Flock was up and about. As breakfast was being served, Allen noticed that Kanda was still missing.

"Hmph. Kanda's still not back yet." He pouted. "Fang, could you please get Kanda for me?" he asked politely. Max didn't think it was a good idea, but Fang got up anyway.

"He should be somewhere in the forest. But be careful, he's probably practicing with Mugen." Allen suggested. Fang set off.

It wasn't long before he started to hear slicing sounds. He progressed and came upon Kanda slashing through the air with his sword. The Japanese exorcist didn't have a shirt on. He wasn't wearing any bandages either. There wasn't a single trace of last night's wound. His large tattoo was exposed. Fang really wanted to ask about it, but suppressed the urge.

"I thought you were injured last night." Fan slowly advanced into the clearing.

"Che. I heal fast." Kanda didn't even look at his twin as he sheathed his sword.

"Well breakfast is ready. Allen sent me here to get you."

"Che." _Man._ Fang thought. _What's up with all the ches? _Kanda followed Fang back to the small cabin. The samurai wasn't social and didn't eat anything.

"What a sourpuss!" The Gasman commented while piles of food were being devoured. Allen actually ate more than all the Flock members combined. Kanda couldn't even stand to be in the same room as Fang.

"He's just sulking." Allen sighed. "I'm the only person he actually LIKES."

"Huh?!" Everybody stopped eating and stared at poor Allen.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What do you mean by 'like'?" Max asked cautiously.

"Oh. Oops." Allen blushed.

"Wait. Are you two gay?" Gasman asked rather rudely.

"Gazzy!" Max scolded.

"Yeah…." End of discussion. The large group cleaned up. Kanda was already waiting with two suitcases and his exorcist coat on.

"We're leaving. Now." He scowled.

"What? Don't you two live here?" Nudge asked.

"Che. Fuck no." _Again with the language._ Max thought.

"We've just been staying here for a mission temporarily." Allen explained. "I talked with our superior and he wanted us to take you guys to headquarters."

"Why?"

"To be tested for innocence." Allen said. "Really Fang. But I figured you wouldn't let us just take him." True.

* * *

Another chapter. I've been wondering something. I've written several Yullen fanfictions with Female Kanda with cat ears. I was wondering if I should add that in this fic. Just let me know! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

FallenAngelYamiHikari was the only person who gave me feedback about the possibility of using female Kanda with cat ears. She voted no, thus no fem Kanda with cat ears.

Thank you all for reading this fic!!!! ^^

* * *

It took a while to get to town.

"We'll take a train to the airport." Allen explained.

"Where's your headquarters?" Max asked.

"London." Allen smiled.

"Whoa!" The Flock stared.

"What're you guys doing here?!" Nudge was the first to speak. No surprise there.

"We had a mission." He explained. "But we have to put it off. Either Komui will send somebody else, or send us out again."

"Che. They should've sent the Baka Usagi or Lenalee to do it." Kanda growled.

"Who?"

"Two other exorcists." Allen smiled.

"What was your mission?"

"There have been reports of kids with wings." The Flock froze. "It's kinda tough because we don't know anything about them. They could be accommodators of innocence, or Akuma in disguise."

"Wow. That's crazy stuff." Max said nervously.

"Yeah. We don't even have a single lead. Much less what they look like." Allen sighed. The train soon arrived and the large group gathered in the fancy first class compartment.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Nudge's eyes were practically sparkling.

"Please do tell. I can't fully appreciate it." Iggy said.

"This totally sucks." Kanda growled. "The ONE mission we get without your stalker, gets cut short."

"Stalker?"

"He's NOT as stalker." Allen insisted.

"Yes he is. He follows you EVERYWHERE!" Allen took a moment to contemplate Kanda's statement.

"Okaaaaaaay……" he elongated the word. "Maybe he IS that bad….."

"Who is!?!?!? I'M DYING TO KNOW!!!!!" Nudge hated not knowing things.

"Howard Link." Kanda said the name in such a way, that it was clear that she detested the man so much, that words could not describe it.

"He's supposed to 'monitor' me." Allen said.

"Why?" Angel asked. "Did you get in trouble?" Like she even needed to ask out loud. _Their thoughts should tell me._ Angel thought. Both Allen and Kanda looked at each other. Unsure of how to explain it.

"Not really. They just _think_ I did." Allen lied.

"Why don't you just tell them you're innocent?"

"Can't. They won't believe me." _Because it's true. The 14__th__ and I are the same……._ He thought.

"What do they think you did?"

"It's nothing!" Allen lied. _Lies._ Max thought. The train ride was agonizingly long. Kanda STILL wasn't much of a talker. Well, the plane ride wasn't that bad. Riding in first-class to England is pretty nice. Max and Fang wondered how the two exorcists had both the power and the money to get them the tickets on such short notice. She kinda felt bad about all of the original first class had to change seats to make room for them.

The flight attendants were even more helpful and attentive to them that normal.

"It's because we're from the Black Order." Kanda glared. _Not very helpful._ Max thought.

When they finally arrived after an extensive flight, they took ANOTHER train, and then started to walk to headquarters.

"It's not far." Allen assured. "In fact, you can see it now."

"Oh my God."


	5. Chapter 5

The Flock was in shock. (A/N: Ha! It rhymes!!!) The Black Order was HUGE!

"Oi! Reever! Let us in!" Kanda connected through his black golem. It wasn't long before they were greeted once they were inside.

"Hey! Yu-chan!" Fang was glomped from behind by a strange red head wearing an eye patch over his right eye.

"Baka Usagi. How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!!?!?!" Kanda glared fiercely. Lavi let go of Fang and stared at the two twins.

"Two Kandas! It's the end of the world!!!!" he yelled.

"No! We're twins!" Kanda was getting seriously irritated.

"Cool!"

"Um, excuse me…." Max interrupted. "Who are you?"

"Lavi Bookman Jr. at your service!" he smiled. Angel noticed Lavi's exorcist uniform.

"Are you an exorcist?" she asked.

"Sure am!" It hurt Angel's head to listen to Lavi's thought. There was so much going on inside the Bookman's head that it was too much for the young girl.

"Hey! You're back so soon!" A girl in an exorcist uniform joined the large group of people. "My name's Lenalee Lee. I'm going to bring you all to my brother."

Komui's office was a complete and utter mess. Papers were everywhere. Lenalee and Lavi wandered off a soon as they dropped off Allen, Kanda, and the Flock.

"Hello. My name is Komui Lee." The scientist greeted the Flock. "No need to introduce yourselves. Allen told me all of your names." He continued to name each of them perfectly.

"We'll test you for innocence shortly. But first, I have a question for Fang." He paused. "Has Kanda told you about the lo-" he was cut off by Kanda.

"Don't you DARE tell him!!!!!!!!!!!" Kanda's aura was absolutely evil.

"No Kanda! Don't kill him!" the white haired boy grabbed the other by the waist in an attempt to stop the possible killing spree.

"Excuse me. But Mrs. Walker, I thought you were still on your mission." A blonde-haired man with a braid walked into the hectic room.

"Sorry. It got postponed." Allen apologized. Still clutching Kanda. The man noticed the Flock, registered them as strangers, and introduced himself in his usual, business-like manner.

"Hello. My name is Inspector Howard Link."


	6. Chapter 6

Link is so OOC in this chapter……. I apologize.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wait. YOU'RE Link?!" Max stared at the man with the braid. It weirded her out how he had two dots on in forehead.

"Yes. I'm going to assume that Walker and Kanda have told you about me." The crow member's expression remained motionless.

"Yeah. You're a stalker!" Gasman smiled innocently.

"Excuse me?"

"Gazzy!" Max was now the horrified mother of the child who had said the wrong thing.

"Well, that's what Kanda told us…." He muttered.

"Ah, yes. Yu Kanda." Link sighed. "Figures you'd say that. Second exorcist failure." _Again with that term!_ Max thought. It was really starting to annoy her.

"What did you just say?" Kanda glared.

"I said: Second exorcist failure." The blonde repeated the incredibly nasty words. Kanda grabbed Link by the collar of his shirt.

"What gives you the right to say that?!" he yelled. No one stopped him. Not even Allen.

"Both you and Alma Karma failed to fulfill your original mission as second generation exorcists." He spat.

"You bastard!" Kanda yelled and punched the other man. "It wasn't our fault!" Punch. "We had no choice!" Punch. "You have no right to say that!" Link was on the verge of passing out. And Kanda was showing no signs of stopping. He could easily kill the blonde man. Max started to panic.

"Stop!" she yelled as she held Kanda's arms behind his back in order to stop him. Link was a bloody mess. He stood up and dusted off his coat.

"If you EVER say that again, I'll kill you. I don't care about the consequences." Kanda growled. He sounded dead serious.

"Link, why don't you go see the head nurse and get your face fixed?" Komui suggested once Max had let go of Kanda.

_He almost smells like Fang. Almost._ Max thought._ Wait a second._ She realized. _Am I some kind of pervert?_ Meanwhile, Angel was having a hard time trying to suppress the giggles after hearing Max's thoughts.

"I can't do that." Link declined. "I must monitor Walker at all times."

"Why? Allen didn't do anything wrong!" Angel protested.

"It's not what he did. It's what he will do."

"Huh?"

"Link. I think you should go now." Komui's serious look is a tad scary.

"Fine." After Link had left, Komui quickly went back to his happy-go-lucky personality.

"Now, who wants to get tested for innocence!" he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

It creeped Max out when they took an elevator down into the dark hole in the middle of the Order. All of a sudden something cold and white grabbed her and dragged her past the railing. She couldn't even scream after seeing Hevlaska. She was frozen in fear. It took a lot to scare her. And this did.

"Max!" Fang wanted to spread his wings and save her, but he couldn't expose the Flock. Who knew the reason why Allen and Kanda were sent on a mission to find them.

"Is she an accommodator of innocence?" Komui asked Hevlaska.

"She…..is not……" the voice was that of a soft and soothing female. Max was gently placed back on the platform.

"Sorry about that. This is Hevlaska. She takes care of the innocence pieces we've found that are waiting for their accommodators." Komui explained.

"You could have told me beforehand!" Max was having a hard time trying to catch her breath.

"Don't worry. Komui did the same thing to me when I first came here." Allen assured.

One by one, each of the members of the Flock were tested by Hevlaska for innocence. Each and every one of them was not an accommodator.

"Well that's a shame." Komui sighed. "You can stay the night and leave in the morning if you wish."

"Thank you very much." The large group stopped off at the cafeteria to get some dinner. Lavi and Lenalee joined them.

"Too bad you guys can't stay longer…" Lavi pouted. "I wanted to tease Yu-chan's brother some!"

"Don't call me by my first name." Kanda glared the glare of death.

"What do you mean by 'tease'?" Fang asked with evil eyes. Lavi was having a hard time not dropping dead after being glared by two Kandas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tonight, the girls will stay with me while the boys will stay at Kanda and Allen's." Lenalee happily announced the sleeping arrangements.

"WHAT?" Kanda was not having a good day. "Why can't they stay in the Moyashi's old room?"

"Link stays in there. Remember?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Che."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Max hated the girly night clothes that she had to borrow from Lenalee. Angel and Nudge loved them. Max was surprised that Lenalee had clothes in Angel's small size. But unlike Nudge and Max's borrowed clothes, Angel's was Chinese in origin.

"That's from before I was in the Order. I'm glad that it fits." The Chinese exorcist smiled.

"Thank you Lenalee!" Angel giggled.

"You're welcome. It really suits you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You three. Sleep on the floor." Kanda pointed at the extra pillows and blankets he had thrown on the floor for his guests.

"Thanks." Fang said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Kanda's room was dark and uninviting to the three bird children. Fang noticed the lotus suspended in the hourglass by Kanda's bedside. He saw how a few petals were dispersed on the bottom of the hourglass. Fang bent down to get a closer look at it.

"Oi. Don't stare at it." Kanda's glare was ignored.

"Whoa! You never struck me as a flower guy." Gasman smirked.

"I'm NOT."

"Describe it to me!" Iggy asked Gazzy (A/N: I feel bad. I almost forgot about him). As Gasman did so, Kanda glared with pure hatred at the flower. He wished that he could throw it away or hide it in the closet. But he knew he couldn't.

"Allen, were will you sleep? I don't see two beds." Gazzy asked. Allen's face turned beet red.

"Where do you think?" Kanda said with irritation in his voice.

"Oh."


	8. Chapter 8

The floor of Kanda's room had been very uncomfortable to the three bird boys. Well, it was stone after all. Their breakfast had been a tad bit more pleasant.

"We'll fly on over to the states with you guys today because of our mission." Allen told the Flock as he shoved pancakes down his throat.

"Oh yea. The bird kids…." Max said nervously.

"Che. The whole mission is idiotic. If it was really the cause of innocence, those kids should be dead by now." Kanda said angrily as he put his chopsticks down on the edge of his bowl.

"Why would you even say that?" Nudge said, taking it a little too personally.

"Akuma are naturally attracted to innocence. Especially new exorcists and innocence without accommodators."

"Oh." She sat back down. She didn't even remember standing up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Luckily, they had a lot of free time before their flight departed. So, they took a little extra time to stroll through the town before the large group would take the train to the airport.

"So, where do you guys live?" Allen asked the Flock.

"Well, we're kinda travelers. So no specific place, really." Max answered.

"Really? I'm surprised that you don't have an adult with you. I was like that before I met my foster father, Mana. It's a good thing that you have each other." The white haired boy smiled.

"You had a foster father?"

"Yes. Before I realized I was an exorcist, he died."

"That's so sad!" Angel was getting all teary eyed.

"What about you. What are our parents like?" Fang asked Kanda.

"How should I know? I never met 'em. I would've thought that you would know." He growled back.

"Well, they got rid of me at birth. So I never met them." Fang admitted.

"Same here." All of a sudden, an all too familiar voice cut through their conversation.

"Here birdie, birdie, birdie….."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry about the short chapter….


	9. Chapter 9

I have many things to apologize for. Reason for not updating: I was away in Japan. I'm sorry about how fast it's going. I don't have a reason for that… Lastly, I'm sorry for so little Yullen….. I'm sure Kanda's feelin in too. With such little kids around (including his brother), he can't make out with his Moyashi! TT^TT

Sorry about the fight not having much description.

…..

The voice was that of a familiar snarl.

"A-Airi!" Max had not expected the Eraser to follow them all the way to England. Airi had brought a few fellow Erasers with him as well.

"Who's this weirdo?" Kanda asked angrily.

"Well now. Never expected the bird boy to have a twin. Is he a freak too?" Airi smirked.

"Che. Look who's talking." Kanda smirked back. Airi's face turned sour after that last comment. He snapped his fingers and the other Erasers surrounded the group.

"Kanda. One of these guys is a level three." Allen's left eye had activated. Said Akuma shed its human skin as the Erasers changed into their half-wolf forms. None of them seemed fazed by the Akuma.

"Do you think you can handle these freaks? Moyashi and I'll get rid of the Akuma. Fight now. Explain later." Kanda ordered as the fight began. The level three was fairly week. It had obviously just recently evolved. It didn't take long for Allen and Kanda to kill it with their combined efforts. Nor did it take long for the Erasers to retreat from the bird-kids amazingness.

"Damn. That was weird." Kanda commented once all of the erasers were gone.

"Sorry. I didn't think that he'd follow us all the way to England." Max apologized. It had been a surprisingly easy fight. She barely even broke a sweat.

"Who was that? Why were they after you?" Allen asked. A look of concern across his innocent face.

"That was Airi. He's after us so he can take us back to the School."

"School?"

"The lab where we were experimented on." Fang answered sullenly.

"What?" Kanda felt a sense of familiarity to those words.

"We've got wings." Since the large group was standing in an alley were no one could see them, they showed their wings to the two exoricsts for a brief moment before hiding them again.

"Che. That explains it." At least he wasn't alone as far as growing up in a lab.

"So, since we told you guys about us, what are you hiding? What's the second exorcist project?" Angel asked almost too suddenly. It was actually starting to get on the entire Flock's nerves about not knowing. The suspense was suffocating! Kanda sighed. There was no use hiding it any longer.

"The lotus in my bedroom is a measurement of what's left of my life."


End file.
